My Makkachin
by YaoiYaoiYeah
Summary: Makkachin wants to help Viktor gives Yuri a home in Russia...


Viktor loves Yuri more than anything and he wants to be close to the boy all the time; but it is not easy to get close to Yuri. The timid raven hair boy will hide, and even run, when Viktor tries to make conversation. That is why the Russian skating champion is happy that he has his beloved dog, Makkachin to help. Yuri bonded with Makkachin the moment they met. The Japanese boy does everything with the poodle, and takes the poodle everywhere. Makkachin becomes Yuri very best friend, and it cares for Yuri as much as it cares for Viktor.

"Take good care of Yuri." Viktor had told Makkachin, and the dog has done an amazing job in making Yuri happy. But for some reason, everything changes when Yuri moves to Russia.

A very tired Viktor gets back to his apartment after a long day of commercial photo-shot, wanting nothing more than sitting down and relaxing at his quiet apartment.

"Be Careful, Viktor!" Yuri screams, but it is too late, the silver hair man has already stepped onto a puddle of dog food. Viktor then notices there is a trail of dog food along the floor and his lover is trying to clean it.

"Did Makkachin drags his bowl around again?" Viktor asks, getting a towel to help the clean up.

"Viktor, I can clean up. You go and take a rest, you have a long day..." Yuri urges.

"You have a long day too, you just got back from your practice." The Russian coach says to his protege.

"I am fine. You go take a shower and I will clean this up." Yuri says. The two lovers fight for the cleaning towel when they hear a splashing sound. Makkachin has knocked over a bottle and pours water all over the floor.

"Makkachin! What had gotten into you lately?" The exhausted Viktor asks, "you drag food around, knock over water bottle, push furniture over and even steal Yuri's cell phone. Why are you acting up?"

The poodle ignores his green eyes owner and pounces Yuri, making the Japanese boy falls to the ground. It takes Yuri's Cellphone and runs off.

"Yuri!" Viktor shouts in worry.

"I am fine! I am fine!" the glasses boy says.

"Maybe I should take Makkachin to the vet or obedient school..." The Russian man sighs.

"NO! Don't take Makkachin away to those places! Makkachin is just worried that I am going to take over your apartment. I will move out tomorrow." Yuri hugs the dog tight, "I will go live with Yurio until I find a place!"

"Don't make rush decision. There must be a way to fix this. Let's get some sleep and we will figure something out." The green eyes man says gently to his lover.

The next morning, Yuri wakes up and heads to the kitchen to make breakfast when he trips over a small table and smashes into the wall. "OUCH!" The Japanese skater screams.

"Yuri!" Viktor wakes up from the screams, jumps out of bed and runs to his lover. Yuri's head is bruised where he hits the wall.

"Makkachin! Did you put the table there?" The Russian man says. The dog realizes he did something wrong and whimpers in the corner.

"Viktor! Don't yell!" Yuri goes to the poodle and says, "Makkachin, it is okay, please don't be scared."

The dog slowly walks up to his Japanese friend and licks the wound. Yuri hugs it tight, "you know we love you, right?"

"Nothing will change even if Yuri moves in with us, old friend." Viktor assures his dog.

Makkachin pushes the small table again.

Yuri suddenly realizes something and asks the poodle, "are you trying to build something?"

The Japanese boy pushes the table to Makkachin's corner. He then picks up the water bottle with the food bowl and puts them on the table, "is this what you want?" The elder dog barks excited and takes Yuri's phone and puts it on the small table too.

The Eros skater stands there and stares at the table quietly for the longest time; then, out of nowhere, he starts sobbing.

"Yuri! What's wrong?" Viktor hugs his crying lover.

"Can't you see what it is?" Yuri is still crying.

Viktor looks at the small table again and says, "it's Vicchan's shrine. Makkachin is trying to build Vicchan's shrine for you here this whole time."

(note: Yuri's phone lock screen is a screenshot of Vicchan. Makkachin is taking the phone in place of Vicchan's picture.)

With one arm still around his lover, Viktor puts his other arm around his beloved dog. "Let's have a day off today. Forget about our schedule and go have a picnic at Makkachin's favorite park, just the three of us. Okay?"

"Sounds great!" Yuri smiles happily, hugging Makkachin tight.

And that beautiful smile makes Viktor's whole world shines bright.

Owari


End file.
